The invention relates to a system for forming a laminate consisting of dough and fat comprising first and second reducing means which are each suitable for receiving a first and second ingoing layer consisting of dough and fat and for delivering a first and second outgoing layer respectively being less thick than the respective ingoing layers, a laminating station which is suitable for receiving the first outgoing layer, and for partially placing on each other parts of the first outgoing layer for forming and delivering the second ingoing layer, first and second conveyor means for conveying the first ingoing layer and the first outgoing layer in the same directions of conveyance, and third and fourth conveyance means for conveying the second ingoing layer and the second outgoing layer in parallel directions of conveyance.
Such a system, which can be preceded by another laminating station, is known from the French patent application 2.559.029. In the known system the laminating station turns the layers received and delivered by it relative to each other through an angle of 90 degrees in the horizontal plane, such that the first and second layers are running at right angles to each other.
The known system has the disadvantage that it takes up a relatively large amount of floor space. This applies either where the further processing--such as cutting out, shaping and filling of dough products--of the laminate supplied by the system takes place in line therewith or by means of deflection elements at right angles thereto. Another disadvantage of the known system is that it contains two separate, expensive reducing stations containing the first and second reducing means respectively. Besides, each reducing station must be provided with a roller device having a roller driven so that it rotates at right angles to the layer to widen the ingoing layer and to compensate for any stresses possibly occuring in the lengthwise direction, and must also often be provided with a calibration roller for the thickness of the layer. The known system is therefore expensive for the user to purchase and in use.